2 Insane Phangirls, a Timey Whimey Music Box, and a Gay Guy
by LenaDestler
Summary: Two phangirl best friends, Sally and Emma, have a sleepover. Emma gives Sally a gift that takes them back in time to meet the man they always dreamed of meeting. The Phantom of the Opera. What will happen when Sally and Emma arrive? Will they be punjabbed or be able to introduce Erik to their gay best buddy, Jared? What will Erik think of the crazy gang? And will he his dream girl?


Chapter one: Sleepover Birthday!

OC POV

I opened the front door to Emma's house. A very cozy one too. She lived a few streets away from my house, which made hanging out an easy commute. She lived with her two brothers and her mom. And I was here to pick her up with my twin brother Jacob, for my birthday sleepover. Just me and Emma.

"Emily, are you ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah, Sally. I just gotta get your present." Her sweet voice answered from her room.

"Hurry up. We don't wanna miss our show!"

" 'Say Yes to the Dress' can wait a second, dumdum."

"Wasn't talking about that one. Saturday Night Live is having Gerry on as tonight's host," and that was all it took to get her to bolt down the stairs. She was wearing her purple fuzzy pajama pants and a pink tank top. Her light brown locks were in her specialty French braid and her hazel eyes were green and shimmering with excitement. She had her purple pillow in hand, her backpack on her back, and a red gift bag in her other hand.

I smiled as she walked over to me. She had a sweet face and I had a very distinctly angular one. She had had petal pink lips and tan skin. I had almost red lips and pale skin. I also had loose curly dark brown hair and purple eyes that changed to a bright violet blue. Emma was a few inches taller than me and she had perfectly shaped teeth. Since I gnawed on things too much as a baby, I got stuck with abnormally pointy canines.

Jake was again my twin, but for some reason he was tanner and had a much more distinct face. To be honest he looked alot like Chris Pine since he had brown hair and bright blue eyes that stayed that way. He was ironically a complete nerd and the official thorn in my side. He always beat me at video games, which passed me off. Luckily he sucked at puzzle games like Professor Layton, my favorite and I could beat any one of the games in less than a day if I was dedicated enough to it or just bored.

I looked down at my Beatles t-shirt with the cover of the "Let It Be" album on it. I wore black fuzzy pj pants with red music notes sprawled all over the fabric. I wore my hair up in a high ponytail and my feet were covered by my black shearling boots. I looked back up and smirked," Ready to go my fellow obsessions?"

"Yes my friend."

"Let us be off then."

(at my house)

We sat in my room. It was large with a rich red paint color on the walls that resembled blood. There were several winding mote bars and music notes painted in black. Emma had painted those. I painted quotes on the wall like "Whisper words of wisdom," "Blackbird singing' in the dead of night," "I get by with a little help from my friends." My favorite was "All you need is love."

"I can't believe you turned sixteen last week. Your party was awesome by the way. And I loved your Phantom of the Opera cake," Emma smiled.

We sat down on my bed, which was like a couch in the corner. It had red and black sheets and a red comforter of fluffiness. I had several red and black pillows and a bunch of stuffed animals, which included DOMO and Minion Dave. I also had a on old replica of Snowbear from Bear and the Big Blue House. I never got rid of it because it was my favorite teddy bear, so I figured I'd give it to my kid one day. My one wall was covered with Phantom posters and pictures Emma and I had found. And another wall was covered with several posters which included: Nightmare Before Christmas, Moulin Rouge, Big Fish, Doctor Who, Sound of Music, Anastasia, Thumbelina, Fringe, Lost, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Iron Man, Love Never Dies, Wicked, Cats, Chicago, Into the Woods, Little Mermaid, Milan, Narnia, Penelope, Repo! The Genetic Opera, Star Trek, Glee, Princess Diaries, Harry Potter, Lord of the Ring, Once Upon a Time, Wizard of Ox, Alice in Wonderland, Les Miserable The Raven, Con Air, V for Vendetta, Once on this Island, Suessical, Beauty and the Beast, and Tangled. So pretty much everything I loved. And finally on my dresser there was a shrine to everything phantom and all of my memories I cherished.

"Okay, so are you ready for your gift?"

"Yep," she handed me my gift and I removed all the tissue paper to see a music box. Not just any music box. This music box had an aspect of all my favorite things painted on it. The structure was just like the original Phantom music box that I loved. There was a ruby slipper, the Hogwarts logo, the One Ring, the TARDIS, Rumplestiltskin's dagger, the madhatter's hat, the house from Up, Marveling's axe guitar, a scalpel from Repo!, and a stake from Buffy. The whole box was a beautiful collage. I tried to lift the lid only to find there was a key hole.

"Oh yeah. Here Sally," Emma handed me a simple silver little treble clef shaped key on a silver chain. I put in the key and turned it. The lid popped open to reveal a little Gerard Butler version of the phantom in his Red Death costume dancing with a small version of me in a female Red Death costume. I looked inside the lid to see silver cursive letters say:

"Be the change you want to see in the world because Love Never Dies.

Love your Soul Sister, Emma-Lynn."

Tears had started to prick my eyes. This was the best present ever. And Emma had painted this all by hand.

"Turn the key one more time," I did as Emma said. Then Erik and I started dancing to the melody of "No One Would Listen."

"I hate you right now for making me cry, but I love you even more for giving me the best gift ever. And now I have to get you an awesome Christmas gift. How about we go see Raman Karimloo in concert?" I whipped out two concert tickets for next week in Philadelphia. We both squealed like the phangirls we were.

"I love you so damn much right now!" Emma yipped.

"I wish we could go back in time to meet Erik," Emma gave me the glare of death," What?!"

"You changed the subject out of no where," she said as she always did.

"ADHD is always gonna be the answer to that. Its hard to stay on one subject. I just say what I am thinking. I am a crazy weirdo and Irish girl on top of it all. Not always the best mix."

"Whatever. Wanna watch Brizzy Voices?" (A/N: check her out on YouTube. She does great impressions.)

"You know it. Then how about makemebad35?" (A/N: also check him out.)

That's when we both looked at the music box. The music had stopped. Emma then added," Ito's supposed to start playing 'Only Hope'. Your favorite song."

"Lemme turn it again," I turned the key and with a bright green flash we disappeared.


End file.
